


Fun With Rubberbands

by ChibiEnvyChan



Category: Loveless
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boredom strikes, a certain pair find a way to amuse themselves with an ordinary household object.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun With Rubberbands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless.
> 
> Warning: Kio abuse. I so do love to torture him.

A single light illuminated the single room, the only occupant working diligently on his masterpiece for school, wanting to get it perfect for the teacher. She wouldn't accept anything less, however, his room mate managed to get good grades despite furiously working at the last second. He, on the other hand, was barely passing in spite of working ahead on it and completing it before it was due.

Three brush strokes later, he stood back and scrutinized every single square centimeter of it. The color needed to be balanced. The lighting needed to be just right. The shades…

Thwap!

The low noise startled him, almost causing him to run his brush across his almost masterpiece. Heart racing, he scanned the room for what caused that noise. When he didn't see anything, he shrugged. It was late. His mind was probably playing tricks on him as usual.

With a long sigh, he went back to his painting when he heard another THWAP! This time it had been louder. He turned around to give that person a piece of his mean when he saw no one. This was strange. Maybe he shouldn't be drinking before he pained.

Wait.

He hadn't drunk any beer that night. Maybe he was hallucinating or their apartment was haunted. Either way, it wasn't good for him.

In any case, he had better get back to work. He moved his paintbrush to continue where he left of when he screamed loudly.

Someone had messed up his flowers.

That took a long time for him to get the colors right. Whoever did it was going to pay big time. The artist looked down to find a rubber band.

"What?"

That was the biggest mistake of his life.

No sooner had he bent down, he felt several pinches on his rear. He yelped and stood up, ready to defend himself when he saw no one again. It was those cursed rubber bands.

This time the yelp shook the entire apartment and woke up the neighbors.

It also sent Soubi running out into the living area with his easel as a weapon.

"Youji, Natsuo, go back to bed."

The sacrifice popped up from behind the couch. "But we're not tired."

"Then stop using Kio as your target practice. Some of us are trying to sleep."

An indignant Kio glared from his position on the floor. He tried to speak but his voice cracked, causing the two to burst into peels of laughter.

"Fine, we'll find something else to amuse ourselves," Youji sighed. Ever since he discovered it, he found he loved shooting people with rubber bands. He tried it on Natsuo but since they didn't feel anything, it wasn't fun.

"It better not be Kio," Soubi warned, not happy with being interrupted.

For all the pain, it was worth having Soubi defend him.

"His girlie screams can wake the dead."

Or not.


End file.
